The 26th biennial International Conference on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI 2019) will be held on the campus of Hong Kong University of Science and Technology, Hong Kong, on June 2-7, 2019. The IPMI series of meetings originated in 1969 and is now an icon in the field, renowned for its unique combination of strong scientific tradition, focus on intellectual depth and community building, and fostering of young talent (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Information_Processing_in_Medical_Imaging). Many of the field's innovations were first presented, scrutinized and improved at the meeting, as evidenced by the award winning work of the Francois Erbsmann Prize laureates for outstanding contribution to the field by a young investigator giving their first oral presentation at the meeting (http://www.ipmi2017.org/past-francois-erbsmann-prize-winners). Reflecting its prestige and influence on the field, the IPMI forum is where the community targets its most novel work for initial presentation and exposure, with numerous young investigators who have been featured at IPMI going on to successful careers. This project seeks funds to support and continue the IPMI tradition of encouraging participation of students, trainees, junior investigators, and members of underrepresented groups by covering the full registration fees and partial travel costs for at least 26 such individuals to attend the 2019 meeting through R13 support together with institutional matching funds as well as funds raised from industry sponsors. 1